dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon Wing Keep
} |name = Griffon Wing Keep |image = GriffonWing.png |px = 270px |icon = Hightown icon.png |location = Orlais – The Western Approach |type = Keep |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Griffon Wing Keep is a fortress in the Western Approach. Background Griffon Wing Keep is an outpost, built by the Grey Wardens between their nearby observation tower and the main stronghold in the region, Adamant Fortress. The keep was subsequently abandoned when the Wardens withdrew. Drinking water for the inhabitants was obtained from a well in a cave beneath the keep. Involvement Griffon Wing Keep has been occupied by the Venatori to serve as their base in the Approach, and is commanded by Prelate Macrinus. The Inquisitor may engage in the assault on Griffon Wing Keep to claim it, in which case the Inquisition will turn it into its own base of operation. Repairs of the fortifications, begun by the Venatori, will be adjusted to Inquisition standards and completed. People move in, a merchant amongst them, soldiers are stationed, and the usual crafting utilities are placed on the top floor. Knight-Captain Rylen takes command. On a small platform, reached by climbing a ladder on the top floor, an Astrarium is located, through which Toth can be observed. As the old well was contaminated because the Venatori dumped corpses in the cave, a new source of water has to be secured. Characters * Macrinus * Knight-Captain Rylen * Griffon Wing Keep Merchant Quests War Table Operations Collections Astrariums Landmarks Mosaics Skyhold Customizations * Inquisition Banner – Capture one Keep. * Inquisition Banner Crowns – Capture all Keeps: Caer Bronach, Griffon Wing Keep, Suledin Keep. Crafting Materials Herbs Metals Enemies * Macrinus * Venatori ** Spellbinder ** Stalker - (Rogue - Double Daggers) ** Brute - (Two-Handed Great Axe) ** Gladiator - (Mace and Tower Shield) ** Marksman - (Archer) ** Zealot - (Warrior - Sword) Notable items Elven artifacts * Up the stairs to the right, coming in through the main gate. – Solas when activated. Loot – Looted after destroying the keep gate during the assault on Griffon Wing Keep. – Looted from Macrinus during the assault. – Looted from Macrinus (requires patch 10). Wares – Randomly sold by the Griffon Wing Keep Merchant for . – Randomly sold by the Griffon Wing Keep Merchant for . – Randomly sold by the Griffon Wing Keep Merchant for . Codex entries Other texts Notes * After the assault, a wooden scaffolding is found on the keep's mid tier, leaning against a wall. On its upper level there's a , containing some random loot. However, a ladder only leads up from the second to the top level, there's no direct access from the ground. The chest can only be reached by climbing the pile of wooden crates beside the scaffolding, then jumping across the gap on the construction. * Griffon Wing Keep receives the most significant design overhaul between enemy and Inquisition occupation of any fort; a massive rock construct is added next to the uppermost turret along with scaffolding, the crumbling corners of the battlements are reinforced with iron retaining walls, and large green drapes are drawn from the turrets to the battlements across the lower marketplace, presumably to reduce its exposure to direct sunlight. Three of the turrets are also extended with iron spires. Bugs * After capturing the keep and leaving the area or reloading a savegame from after this point, the Inquisition flag on the flagpole will change back to the Venatori one. * If you take the keep before the Still Ruins, Rylen might still refer to you having cleared out the latter, when asked for a status report and nothing else is to mention. Trivia * After the fort is claimed, passing the drill sergeant may cause the Inquisitor to overhear a dialog in which the sargeant asks the recruits what the two main weapons of the Inquisition are. One recruit says "Surprise, ser!" and another says, "Surprise and fear, ser!". This is a reference to the Monty Python sketch The Spanish Inquisition. Gallery Griffon Wing Keep Front.png|The front gate Griffon Wing Keep Overview.png|An overview of Griffon Wing Keep Griffon Wing Keep Cave.png|The Outpost Well under the keep See also ru:Крепость Грифоновы Крылья Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Fortresses Category:Orlais Category:Regions in the Approach